


"The name's Haru Heiwajima-Orihara, better known as Harry Potter."

by SpicyKankri



Category: Durarara!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKankri/pseuds/SpicyKankri
Summary: Izaya Orihara wakes up in a strange empty area that's completely blank. Shizuo Heiwajima appears and they soon realize they are stuck inside the mind of a child. A child known as Harry Potter, as a matter of fact. The two decide to protect the boy until they can find out why they're in his head, and how to get out. But as the years pass, strange things start to happen to their host, and Izaya and Shizuo must learn how to protect Harry, who is now going by Haru Heiwajima-Orihara because of them, from a magical Hitler wannabe and his magic Nazis, as well as get through a magical school that sounds like it's named after a disease.





	1. Chapter 1

Izaya groaned and clutched his head as he lifted himself off the ground. Everything hurt. What the hell happened? Last thing he remembered was fighting with Shizuo then... nothing. He looked around. Everything was empty, just pure blank whiteness, like an empty sheet of paper. Izaya sighed.

"I can't be dead, it's too bright and shiny and clean to be hell. I'm probably in a coma, or I'm just asleep." He muttered, sitting down on the hard white ground.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAA!" Shizuo's voice suddenly rang out. Izaya turned towards the other male, as the blond stormed towards him.

"Yep, that settles it. This is a dream. No way Shizu-chan would die after killing me, he'd go to jail but wouldn't die." The informant chuckled to himself as the blond grew closer

"What the hell are you talking about flea? Where the hell are we and what the hell did you do?" Shizuo yelled, picking Izaya up and shaking him angrily.

"Hush, dream Shizu-chan." Izaya said, smirking and closing his eyes as if expecting something. Shizuo dropped the informant, causing him to look at the blond in surprise. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, flea? This isn't a damn dream!" He growled, as confusion flashed on Izaya's face.

"Well, it certainly seems to not be a dream now, you didn't do what Shizu-chan usually does in my dreams." The raven haired male sighed.

"What the hell are you dreaming about me doing, flea?" Shizuo said, his discomfort evident on his face as he stepped away from Izaya. 

"Nothing like that, Shizu-chan, you dirty boy, just you try to punch me but can't land a single hit, and you get so angry.~" Izaya chuckled at Shizuo's enraged face.

Suddenly, the sky changed, instead of plain white it seemed to be like a movie screen, well, it was a bit more like a first person video game. Izaya and Shizuo watched in shock as whoever they were watching opened a door and stepped out before closing it. The arms of the person were skinny and their clothes hung off their body, clearly way too big for them. The person walked towards another door, when it was suddenly stopped and turned around. A women's face appeared in front of them. 

"You ungrateful brat! You were supposed to be up two hours ago! Go make breakfast now! And you aren't getting any of it!" Her shrill voice screeched as she delivered a slap to the persons face. A small voice spoke out, coming from the person Izaya and Shizuo were watching.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." The meek voice said, before the person quickly rushed into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Shizuo let out a growl.

"The hell? This kid can't be more than 6, why is this woman making them make breakfast? And refusing them the breakfast their being forced to make?" He yelled, turning to Izaya, who was on his phone. Izaya then threw his phone down in frustration.

"I tried to call the cops but I couldn't connect, then I tried to call somebody else to call the cops, but for some reason my phone just refuses to work!" He yelled out. There were only a few things that humans did that Izaya didn't love and abusing children was one of them.

"Please stop yelling." The meek voice from before whispered. Shizuo and Izaya looked around, before realizing it had come from the screen.

"You can hear us?" Izaya questioned, stepping closer to the screen. The screen bobbed, like the person had nodded. Izaya and Shizuo shared a wide eyed glance. ]"Uhm, what's your name?" Izaya asked as gently as possible.

"I think it's Harry, but my aunt and uncle usually just call me Brat and Boy." The voice, Harry, answered.

"Ha... Ri. Hari? That's an odd name." Shizuo muttered.

"Shizu-chan it's an English name, not Japanese. It's not odd in English speaking countries." Izaya explained.

"You guys are Japanese?" Harry questioned.

"Yep. The names Izaya Orihara, and the dumb one is Shizuo Heiwajima, but I call him Shizu-chan!" Izaya grinned. 

"Hey!" Shizuo yelled, glaring at Izaya. At Shizuo's yell, Harry winced. 

"Oh, sorry." The blond said, much softer this time.

"It's ok. I know the yelling isn't directed at me, it's just hard to deal with because it's right in my head." Harry explained.

"Anyway, I think I'm part Japanese, or some sort of Asian, because my cousin always makes fun of my for my eyes and my uncle sometimes mutters about me being 'yellow' or something like that." Harry said, looking down.

"I'll kill them." Shizuo said in a low, angry voice.

"No, no! Don't! It's my own fault for being ungrateful. I deserve everything they say to me." Harry said, before suddenly looking up a the door to the kitchen slammed open. A pudgy boy stood there, glaring at Harry. 

Dudley.. what are yo-." Harry was cut off by the other boy yelling.

"Mummy! Daddy! Harry was speaking in a weird ching chong language!" He yelled, before sending an evil grin towards Harry. 

"Your going to get in soooo much trouble." He said, is face filled with glee. Loud footsteps came rumbling through the house and the skinny woman from before and a large man came running through the kitchen door. Harry backed away in fear as the man walked towards him. 

"Harry Potter as long as you live in my house you will speak English! I will not allow you to speak that nonsense gibberish while you're under my roof!" He growled, as he grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the kitchen. He threw open the door that Harry and came out of this morning and threw the boy in.

"You won't be coming out of here for 3 hours, and not a single meal for you for a week! You'd better remember to speak a proper language next time." He hissed, slamming the door shut and locking it. Izaya and Shizuo were burning with anger, but Harry just sighed and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and soon the screen disappeared. Then, his voice came out from behind them.

"Hello." He quietly said, giving them a small wave. Both men turned suddenly and took in the appearance of the boy. He was short and dangerously skinny. He had bruises on his arms, legs, and a fresh one on his face. His shirt hung off his skeletal frame and his shorts were held up by a rope.

"By the way, Mr. Heiwajima and Mr. Orihara, I'm not 6. I'm 9. I heard you say that I couldn't be more than 6, so I just wanted to clear things up." He said. Both men felt a strong pulse of rage through them, and both were vividly planning the deaths of Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin. Izaya knelt down to Harry's height and gently put a hand on his should.

"Harry, from here on out, we're gonna protect you as best we can. Okay?" He asked the small boy. Harry nodded. 

"So from here on out are you guys my parents?" Harry asked.

"Uh.. if you want us to be... I guess." Izaya muttered.

"Okay, then I'm gonna need to use your guys' last names. Cuz you're my dads, so it only makes sense." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Fine but then we're changing your first name too, to something easier, like Haru." Shizuo grumbled.

"Haru Orihara-Heiwajima? I like it." Izaya said with a smile.

"Um... I kinda like the sound of Haru Heiwajima-Orihara better, sorry Mr. Orihara." Harry, no, Haru said, putting his hands up as if to block a hit, clenching his eyes shut.

"Fine, Haru Heiwajima-Orihara it is. Well, they do say save the best for last." Izaya said, not having noticed Haru preparing for a hit. Haru's eyes opened in surprise. 

"You're not mad at me? You're not gonna hit me for talking back?" He questioned, his eyes wide.

"Wha-? No! Of course not! What your aunt and uncle do is wrong, and Shizu-chan and I will not be treating you like that." Izaya said, trying not to let his voice get too loud. Haru's eyes started watering and he flung himself at Izaya, wrapping his arms around him in a big hug. 

"Thank you Mr. Orihara." He whimpered, squeezing the raven. Izaya gave him a sad smile and wrapped his arms around Haru.

"Call me dad. And call Shizu-chan papa, or something like that. But don't call us Mr. Orihara and Mr. Heiwajima. We're your dads now, little Haru. Remember that." He said, gently stroking Haru's back so as to calm him down. Shizuo walked over and joined the hug, making sure not to squeeze, since he didn't want to hurt his new son. And, I suppose he didn't want to hurt his new co-parent either. Because it'd be bad for Haru to witness that. Obviously. That's the only reason he didn't squeeze Izaya to death. He didn't want a traumatized kid. Because, obviously, he doesn't care for Izaya, but he does care for Haru so he can't let him lose Izaya because for some reason the kid seems to like the damned flea. That's it. No other reason at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit less than 2 years later, a few months or so before Haru's 11th birthday**

Izaya and Shizuo had found out how to shape the blank white area they were trapped in. It was no longer a blank space, but rather a nearly exact copy of Ikebukuro. In the few years of knowing Haru, Izaya had taught him how to read and write in Japanese, how to parkour, how to gain information for blackmail and selling, and how to fight with a knife. On the other hand, Shizuo helped him gain strength, and, using the stealth Izaya taught him, Shizuo helped Haru prepare proper meals for himself late at night when the Dursley's were asleep. Haru has gained weight, so now he was a much healthier weight, though still not perfect, and he started to gain some height. Haru has also learnt how to talk to Izaya and Shizuo without talking out loud. He found a way to be both awake and in what the 3 had decided to dub the 'Mindscape' at the same time. That way he was able to do the daily tasks as well as talk to his dads. In the present moment, Haru was heading to get the Dursley's mail. He checked through, seeing who each one was for when-.

"Harry Potter. Number 4 Privet Drive. Cupboard under the stairs? That's creepily specific." Izaya mused, reading the envelope. 

"Put it in your cupboard, the Dursley's will take it if they see it." He said. Haru slipped the envelope into his cupboard as he passed it and he opened the kitchen door, before handing the Dursley's their mail. He went off to make breakfast as his aunt and uncle cooed over his cousin, as it was his birthday. Haru tuned them out, cooking the bacon before walking over to the table to put it on the Dursley's plates. He then went and grabbed the stale piece of bread Aunt Petunia said he could have, and sat on the floor to eat, making sure not to let any crumbs spill on the floor. 

After a while, they were all heading out to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Uncle Vernon had warned Haru to 'not do any funny business' whatever that means. Haru followed the Dursley's around, talking to Izaya and Shizuo in his mind. He stopped when the Dursley's decided to check out a snake. Dudley and Uncle Vernon knocked on the glass, trying to get the snake to do something, yet it didn't. The Dursley's left but Haru stayed. 

"Sorry about them, they don't know what it's like, being locked up." Haru said to the snake, noting that after that Izaya and Shizuo became strangely quiet. The snake lifted its head to look at Haru.

"Can you hear me?" Haru said in surprise, having not expected the snake to move. The snake nodded. Haru looked over at the sign, stating the snake was from Burma. 

"Was it nice in Burma? Do you miss your family?" He questioned the snake, excited to talk to someone, well, something new for a change. The snake pointed its tail to where the sign said 'bred in captivity.' Haru nodded.

"Yea, I'm like that too. I never knew my parents. Well, my birth parents, at least. Now I got two dads, and they live in my head." Haru told the snake with a small smile. Suddenly Dudley ran over and pushed Haru to the ground. 

"Daddy Mummy look the snake's moving!" He yelled, pressing his hands and face against the glass. But then the glass disappeared. Dudley fell into the snake enclosure while the snake slithered out. He turned to Haru.

"Thanksss." He hissed before slithering off as people screamed. Haru's eyes widened. The snake talked back! Haru looked up to see that the glass had reappeared, though Dudley was still in the enclosure. He grinned, laughing quietly. His smile faded as Uncle Vernon turned to look at him, rage burning in his eyes.

He was locked in the cupboard after that. 

"Haru... how did you do that? And why were you hissing at that snake?" Izaya questioned.

"What do you mean? I was talking to it like normal, and I didn't make the glass disappear." Haru said.

"Alright, you didn't make the glass disappear, but Haru, you were definitely hissing at that snake." Shizuo told him. Haru let out a sigh.

"Whatever, lets just read the creepy letter I got this morning." He said, turning the light on and grabbing the envelope, making sure to open it quietly. 

"Mr. Harry Potter, well that's not my name anymore now is it, creepy stalker person? We would like to invite you to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry?" Haru read quietly, confusion filling his voice. 

"This is a stupid prank. Magic isn't real." He grumbled, throwing the letter aside.

"Might be. I knew a dullahan. And a girl who could grow swords out of her body." Izaya said.

"Really? And what's a dullahan?" Haru questioned. 

"Yes, really. And a dullahan is a Celtic folklore creature that rides around on a horse and carries her head in her arms." Izaya explained.

"Huh. So like a headless horseman." Haru deadpanned.

"Yea, pretty much. My point being, magic is probably real." Izaya said. Haru sighed and picked up the letter again. He read through it.

"Okay, even if this is real, how am I going to get all this stuff for this school?" He questioned. Izaya shrugged, causing Haru to sigh.

"We could always use your sneaky stealth stuff to find this... Diagon.. Alley?" Shizuo suggested.

"No point. There's no way the Dursley's would let me go." Haru sighed, quietly putting the letter under his bed.

"I'm gonna sleep. Night." He said, flopping down on the small dirty mattress before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"We're going to find a way to get him to that school." Shizuo told Izaya with a glare.

"Yea, obviously," Izaya replied.

"Lets start working out a plan to get him his stuff for this pig zits place."


End file.
